


Harrison Ford - The Biggest Slut

by Darfur_Maxx



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Cock Slut, Everyone Is Gay, Harrisongeddan, Humor, Literature, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, YouChew Poop, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfur_Maxx/pseuds/Darfur_Maxx
Summary: Harrison Ford desecrates the sanctity of Steven Spielberg's acting school with his sinful slut mouth. Then other things happen.





	Harrison Ford - The Biggest Slut

This was originally posted on YouChew years back (which is why Dopply is in a fanfic where everybody gangbangs Harrison Ford,) when they were going through their annual Harrisongeddan. The fic itself is an edit of some hilariously shitty _Simpsons_ porn story some years before that. I don't disclaim anything and I hope the creator of the original story rots in a Spanish _Simpsons_ porn-induced coma for the rest of _The Simpsons_ ' televised existence on FOX.

* * *

IT WAS A WARM SUNNY DAY AS HARRISON FORD WAS WALKING HOME FROM ACTIN SKL AFTER LICKING OUT MR SPIELBERGS ASS HOLE FOR AN A+ HE STOPED TO LOOK IN HIS DADS WORKSHOP NXT TO HIS HOUSE AS HE OPEND THE DOOR HE SAW SOMETHING REALLY BIG IN HIS DADS TROUSERS WO WHAT IS IN YOUR TROUSERS DAD . ER THEN HIS THOUGHT DRIVED HIM CRAZY WHEN HE SAW HIS SONS BIG DICK AND LOVELY BODY AND MASSIVE ASS Y DONT U COME AND TAKE A LOOK HONEY BUT 1ST I NEED 2 CALL SOME PPL TO DOWN HEY TOM U WANNA COME TO MY WORK SHOP?BRING CLOONEY AND GENE HEY DOPPLY U WANNA COME ROUND 2 MY WORK SHOP? GEORGE YOU WANNA COME ROUND FOR FUN BRINK MR SPIELBERG SWEETIE HOW BOUT U TAKE THOESE DIRTY OLD CLOTHES OF AND STAND OVER HERE IN UR SPEEDO "OK DAD HAHA THEY ARE QUITE SMELLY. FIVE MINS LATER ALL THE PEOPLE CHRISTOPHER HAD CALLED TO COME ROUND WERE FINALLY HERE WHEN THEY OPEND THE DOOR AND SAW HARRISON IN HIS SPEEDO THEY FULLY REALISED WHAT THEY WRE HERE FOR HEY HARRISON U WANNA TAKE OFF THOSE CLOTHES AND LET US SHOW U SOMETHING VERY VERY PLEASERABLE MR SPIELBERG SAID CARMLY IF U R HERE MR SPIELBERG THAT MUST MEAN U R ONABOUT SEX HARRISON BLUSHED OF COURSE SO LETS BLUDDY HURRY UP WITH THIS I WAS DRINKING GEROGE LUCAS SAID ANGRY. 1 BY 1 THEY ALL STRIPED OF ALL WANKING OVER PAN FINGERING HIS ASS AND URETHRA THEN CHRISTOPHER WALKED OVER TO HIM AND STUCK HIS MASSIVE COCK DOWN HIS HOUTH WHILE DOPPLY FUCKED HIS ASS AND MR SPIELBERG FUCK HIS PENIS TOM SELLECK GOT A HAND JOB AND SO DID GEORGE CLOONEY WHILE GENE WILDER GOT A FOOT JOB 10 MINS LATER THEY ALL GOT OF HARRISON WHILE HE SAT IN THE MIDDLE AND THEY ALL MAD A LINE 1 BY 1 THEY STUCK THERE COCKS IN HIS PENIS AND FUCKED HIS PENIS UNTIL THEY CUMED IN HIM AFTER THEY LEFT AND IT WAS ONLY HARRISON DOPPLY AND CHRISTOPHER IN THERE AND THEY HELPED HARRISON PUSH OUT ALL THEY CUM AND WENT TO GET A PILLSO HE COULDNT GET MPREGNT DAD DWW BOUT THE PILL AFTER BECAUSE I WNT THAT EVERY DAY BUT WITH CONDOMS

**THE END**


End file.
